Las cadenas del corazón
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: One-shot  Sora está sintiendo los efectos de un sueño alcanzado, que deja de ser sueño y se convierte en pesadilla.


.. **Título:** Las cadenas del corazón ..  
>.. <strong>Autora:<strong> Annie-chan Diethel ..  
>.. <strong>Categoría:<strong> Romance/Drama..  
>.. <strong>Summary:<strong> [One-shot] Sora está sintiendo los efectos de un sueño alcanzado, que deja de ser sueño y se convierte en pesadilla ..  
>.. <strong>Notas de Autora:<strong> Ambientado tras KH 2, sin tener en cuenta nada posterior. Se agradecen reviews! ...

* * *

><p>Allí estaba, en la comodidad de su hogar. Tras largas y arduas batallas, tras búsquedas tan infinitas como casi infructuosas.<p>

Allí estaba, sentado en su vieja palmera torcida, viendo el atardecer, sintiendo la brisa marina acariciar su piel y proporcionándole una textura pegajosa. Con las zapatillas llenas de arena y los pantalones salpicados de agua. Con los oídos llenos del jolgorio de sus viejos amigos jugar a la pelota en la playa. Con la cabeza abarrotada de recuerdos.

Pensaba, tratando de atesorar todo lo que había vivido, en el momento en el que atravesó la luz y apareció en el mar que abrazaba a sus añoradas Islas Destino. Pensó y revivió la sensación de poder exclamar con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro "ya estoy en casa", tan gratificante y cálida como ninguna. Volvió a barrer las lágrimas de su madre con los pulgares en su memoria, cuando lo había visto entrar en casa tras tanto tiempo desaparecido. Vio de nuevo el rostro perplejo de sus progenitores al mostrarles la llave espada que haría verídica su historia sobre los mundos que había salvado como el elegido de la misma.

Cerró los ojos y dedicó especial atención a la noche en que toda al isla celebró el regreso triunfal de Riku y él, en la que Kairi lo llevó hacia el lugar secreto donde dibujaban en las paredes y, mostrándole aquel dibujo que pretendía simbolizar una unión casi mística mediante algo tan simple como una fruta paopu, lo había besado por primera vez. Sintió su cálido aliento fundiéndose con el suyo, sus labios cortados de mordérselos con impaciencia mientras esperaba su regreso. Revivió la sensación de debilidad de la que fue consciente cuando la tuvo tan cerca, a ella, al objeto de sus búsquedas ininterrumpidas.

Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón. Y, con ella, la necesidad de alejarse de los gritos jubilosos y del rumor de las olas. Se levantó de la palmera, se encaminó hacia su barca y volvió a casa.

Al llegar, se sentó en el borde de la cama y trató de dejar su mente en blanco, pero no pudo. Suspiró con tristeza y estiró el brazo frente a él, abriendo bien la mano. Segundos después, la llave espada aparecía sujeta por sus dedos, como invocada. La miró con nostalgia, con una tristeza que iba más allá de lo que su corazón podía soportar.

"- La nave Gumi sólo funciona con caras divertidas" -resonó la voz de Donald en su mente, como la vocecilla del subconsciente, traicionera pero franca.

Los echaba de menos. A Donald y a Goofy sobre todo, pero sin quitarse de la cabeza al resto de amigos que había hecho durante sus viajes. A León, a Aeris, Yuffie y Cloud. Extrañó poder volar con Peter Pan, nadar y bailar con Ariel, caminar a cuatro patas con Simba, escuchar los alardes de Mushu, sentirse un bucanero como el Capitán Sparrow, asombrarse con los poderes cósmicos del Genio, disfrazarse de vampiro en Ciudad de Halloween, luchar junto al poderoso Bestia, ser parte de un sistema informático, los entrenamientos con Hércules para ser un héroe verdadero… Viajar de mundo en mundo, buscando aventuras aunque su cuerpo se resintiera. La búsqueda de sus amigos sólo le había dado nombre a todo aquello.

Se levantó y se miró en un espejo, observándose con detenimiento. Ya no llevaba aquellas ropas poderosas que le habían regalado aquellas tres hadas que tanto habían tardado en decidirse por el color, y que tan genial había resultado. Tan sólo un simple pantalón corto azul y una camiseta blanca. Un detalle sencillo que lo convertía en Sora, el habitante de Islas Destino y lo alejaba del Sora portador de la llave espada y salvador de los mundos. Desde hacía varias semanas, una pregunta cruel se formulaba desde las entrañas de su mente.

"- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora contigo, Sora?"

Recordar le hacía sentir aquella tristeza agobiante y profundamente dolorosa que había sentido al partir por primera vez de Villa Crepúsculo al despedirse de Hayner, Pence y Olette, aunque, como más tarde comprendería, aquella emoción no le pertenecía realmente. Pero la entendía, comprendía el dolor de Roxas al verse forzado a abandonar para siempre aquello que amaba: la tranquilidad de su pacífico hogar, sus amigos, su vida. Lo entendía, porque él se había sentido igual, y casi podía escuchar los gritos de Roxas en el interior de su corazón, recriminándole por ello. Él amaba las luchas, la aventura, y se sentía atrapado en su isla natal. Pero la presencia de Kairi y Riku lo anclaban allí.

Se dio cuenta de que permanecer cerca de Kairi lo hacía feliz, pero no lo suficiente. Se dio cuenta de que permanecer allí era más la necesidad de Roxas, el cumplimiento de una promesa, que un verdadero sueño realmente suyo.

En el espejo pudo ver la imagen de Roxas devolviéndole la mirada, cargada de reproche por tener lo que él quería y no contentarse con ello, y se sintió derrotado ante él.

"- Tú ganas. Te devuelvo la vida que te robé" -le dijo en sus adentros.

Y se abandonó en la tristeza y la monotonía. Y dejó que su incorpóreo tomara el control de sus acciones.

Sólo trataba de vivir los momentos que pasaba junto a su princesa, su Kairi. Pero sus besos, su calor, sus dedos entre los suyos, no bastaban. La quería, sí, pero se conformaba con saber que estaba bien. Sora soñaba con volver a viajar junto a Donald y Goofy, a órdenes del rey, y llevarla a su lado durante todas sus travesías, luchar junto a ella y mostrarle todo lo que él había visto. Pero sabía que eso la pondría en peligro, y jamás cometería semejante imprudencia.

Era consciente de que su amor por ella no era suficiente aliciente para él, no llenaba aquel hueco que llenaba la posibilidad de ver a sus amigos de todos los mundos. Era consciente de que deseaba con toda su alma volver a pilotar aquella nave de bloques Gumi, deseaba empuñar la llave espada con fuerza y luchar con ella para ayudar a restaurar el orden… Era consciente de que todo aquello acabó.

Roxas, en su interior, también se sentía abatido. No podía vivir una vida que no era la suya. Quería estar junto a Naminé, no junto a Kairi. Quería luchar de forma amistosa contra Hayner, no contra Riku. A pesar de saber que aquella bruja que lo había guiado estaba cerca, en aquel cuerpo que no le pertenecía a ella, no era capaz de ver a Kairi como si fuese Naminé.

Por su parte, Kairi escuchaba los suspiros tristes y veía las miradas vacías de Sora cuando estaba junto a él. Empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de que ya no sintiera nada hacia ella, y aquello la destrozaba. Naminé, en su interior, se esforzaba en dirigirle su confianza y ánimos que contradecían aquellos pensamientos, y se guardaba el deseo de ser libre y ver a Roxas con el aspecto en el que lo conoció. De tal forma que se abandonaba en una constante preocupación por la dueña de su forma original.

Aquello no era un final feliz para nadie.

Al principio, todos pensaron que podrían superarlo. Que las barreras que fueron impuestas a Roxas y a Naminé eran fácilmente violables. Que Sora encontraría la felicidad y la realización personal al final de su viaje, al lado de Kairi. Que la tristeza de Sora, como Kairi pensó, sería algo transitorio.

Sora, una tarde, empezó a pasear por la playa. En la bahía en la que solía competir con Riku sobre su velocidad, encontró maderas y cuerdas. Entendió que pretenderían construir algo en aquel lugar. Una idea le cruzó la mente como un relámpago.

"- ¿Y si cogiera esos tablones y construyera una barca?"

Podría huir, podría retomar sus aventuras desde el principio, liberar su alma de las cadenas del olvido que empezaban a rodear su corazón. Y así lo hizo.

Pidió perdón en susurros al dueño de las maderas, que imaginó que serían Tidus y Wakka para construir porterías, y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a fabricar una pequeña balsa, cortando las maderas con la llave espada, atándolas con la fuerza que la lucha le había conferido. Cuando inició la búsqueda de algo que pudiera servir de vela, fue en el momento en que se tropezó con la figura de mirada inquisitiva de Kairi.

Al ver la balsa, ella se puso triste y él bajó la mirada, sin tener que decir nada. Ella se acercó lentamente al amasijo de tablones enredados y se sentó junto a él, en el agua, buscando la caricia alentadora de las pequeñas olas que rompían en la orilla. Sora se quedó donde estaba, varios metros tras ella, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué te está pasando? -preguntó ella, reprimiendo lágrimas en los ojos que él no podía ver.

- No sé de qué me hablas…

- Si ya no eres feliz conmigo, ¿por qué no me lo dices?

Sora se mantuvo en silencio, pensando con detenimiento las palabras que articularía a continuación. Se dio la vuelta y observó la figura de Kairi, las hebras de cabello agitándose con la suave brisa, el color oscuro que tomaba su vestido mientras se mojaba. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó desde atrás, apoyando la frente en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- No quiero permanecer aquí para siempre. Quiero continuar viajando, luchando, arriesgando -hizo una pausa, aunque sabía que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era cruel para ella-. No quiero que todo lo que he vivido quede en el olvido, Kairi.

- ¿Ya no me quieres?- preguntó ella, simulando no llorar.

- Sabes que siempre lo haré. Todo eso empezó por ti, y terminó por ti. Pero este ya no es mi sitio. Compréndelo, por favor…

Roxas le gritaba "egoísta" desde lo más profundo de su ser. Naminé se dedicó a guardar silencio mientras quiso pensar en algo. Nada sucedió los siguientes minutos, en los que Sora continuó abrazando fuerte a Kairi, y ella lloraba como pocas veces lo había hecho.

- No puedes pretender que te espere durante toda la vida. He esperado por ti demasiado tiempo…

- No quiero que me esperes. Sólo necesito que estés a salvo.

La vio levantarse, la vio correr hacia su pequeña balsa para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa envuelta en lágrimas. Sora la emprendió a puñetazos con la arena hasta que sus brazos le pidieron que se detuviera. Luego se sentó y jugueteó con ella, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba, se recostó cerrando los ojos, esforzándose por encontrar una respuesta que satisfaría a todos, algo que no causara más lágrimas.

Acabó sumido en un sueño. En él, Roxas se sentaba a su lado en la bahía y palpaba la arena con curiosidad, y observaba el mar fascinado.

- ¿Qué te resulta tan interesante de esto? -le preguntó.

- Jamás había visto el mar -respondió sin mirarlo-. Tuve una oportunidad, trabajé duro para reunir dinero para hacer esa excursión con Hayner, Pence y Olette. Y en el último momento, Riku me quitó el dinero y me privó de ello -Roxas bajó la vista y comenzó a amontonar arena entre sus piernas, como un niño que juega-. No había playa para mí.

Sora se sintió culpable. La causa había sido recuperar sus recuerdos, y ese viaje a una playa que no había sido creada no podía suceder. Comprendió que su incorpóreo podía sentir cosas y, entre ellas, una gran animadversión hacia su original.

- Últimamente no siento a Naminé -comentó el rubio sin mirarlo, centrando su atención en la arena húmeda que había descubierto bajo la capa de arena seca-. Quiero estar con ella, pero no la siento. Es como si hubiera desaparecido, pero sé que está ahí. Simplemente, ya no estás tan unido a Kairi y eso nos afecta.

- ¿La quieres? -era una pregunta estúpida, pero Sora tenía que oírlo de los labios de su mitad.

Roxas se detuvo en sus entretenidos quehaceres y observó la puesta de sol. Esbozó una sonrisa cargada de felicidad y sintió el calor que Sora había perdido en su corazón.

- Es increíble -respondió-. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, cuando veía sus ojos azules mirarme con esa bondad…-bajó la mirada hacia la arena y se llevó una mano al pecho-. Sí, estoy enamorado de ella. Naminé es mi corazón, no necesito otro.

Sora lo observó con detenimiento, y el incorpóreo le devolvió la mirada. Una suave brisa marina les acarició la piel, y Roxas cerró los ojos para sentirla mejor. De pronto, fue el portador de la llave espada quien se sintió como si no tuviera corazón. Se preguntó dónde estaban aquellas emociones por las que tanto había luchado.

- Nos estás haciendo daño a todos -espetó de repente el rubio-. A Kairi, a Riku, a Naminé, a mí y a ti mismo.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Decidir qué es más importante para ti: la felicidad de los demás o la tuya.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche con el sentimiento de culpabilidad más grande que había sentido jamás. Observó la balsa y, tras invocar la llave espada, le pegó fuego con magia.

Había tomado una decisión.

Se dirigió hacia el pueblo en busca de Kairi. Cuando, tras llamar a su puerta, apareció con los ojos hinchados de llorar, él no le dio explicaciones y, tomándola de la muñeca, la llevó de nuevo al islote.

Al bajar de la barca en el muelle, Kairi se mostró claramente desconcertada. La tomó de la mano, y notó que ella no correspondía a la fuerza con la que le sujetaba. Anduvo hasta su rincón secreto y le pidió que se sentara junto a él en el suelo.

Ella miró a Sora, confundida. Sabía que él iba a decirle algo importante, que debía prestarle atención. Pero tenía el corazón destrozado. Sólo la esperanza de que aquel chico de cabello castaño le dijera que se quedaría a su lado la mantuvo en silencio, esperando.

Sora titubeó en un principio, y luego volvió a callar. Miró a los ojos a Kairi. Entonces, se incorporó con suavidad y, arrodillado frente a ella, la besó lentamente mientras la rodeaba con los brazos. La pelirroja correspondió al beso.

Instantes después, Sora desprendía sus labios de los de ella, sin quebrar en demasía la distancia casi nula que los separaba. No rompió el abrazo, y se impregnó de su respiración.

- Kairi…- murmuró, sólo para ella- Me voy.

Ella no respondió. Se lo esperaba de alguna manera. Sin embargo, no se separó de él, y esperó a que el chico prosiguiera.

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti -dijo él, produciendo un golpe al corazón de la chica-. Pero no puedo quedarme. Necesito más de la vida, y aquí no lo encuentro.

Ella, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de Sora, suspirando. Creía comprender, pero no estaba segura de lo que sucedía.

- Esta será la última noche que pase en Islas Destino -prosiguió-, y quiero estar junto a ti.

Kairi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para enlazar sus labios con los de Sora. Deslizó su mano derecha hacia los castaños cabellos del portador de la llave espada y enredó sus dedos en las hebras marrones.

Al separarse, vio en los ojos de Sora que quería decir algo más, así que lo instó a continuar con su diálogo dañino e unilateral.

- ¿Sabes? -comenzó a explicar- He pensado que, quizá, si dormimos juntos, Naminé y Roxas tendrán la oportunidad de estar juntos por una vez…

La pelirroja le miró con molestia y le asestó una bofetada. Sora la miró confuso, tocándose la zona afectada, preguntándose qué había dicho tan malo. Observó que en los ojos azules de Kairi se volvían a amontonar las lágrimas, y su expresión, que anteriormente era de tristeza, había pasado al enojo con una velocidad asombrosa.

- ¡Eres idiota! -bramó ella, rabiosa- ¡Es nuestra última noche juntos y sólo se te ocurre pensar en esos dos!

Ella sabía que sus palabras eran egoístas, y en su interior sintió una punzada de dolor procedente de Naminé. Pero se sentía cada vez más sola, y necesitaba al menos que Sora le dedicara un pensamiento sólo a ella. Un minuto o dos, para poder despedirse como debía.

El joven se sintió culpable, pues no era su intención descuidarla. Pero tenía la cabeza en mil sitios, tratando de hacer feliz a todos antes de marcharse. Recobrando la compostura y olvidando el dolor de su mejilla, tomó las delicadas manos de su princesa del corazón entre las suyas, ásperas. Condujo aquella mirada llorosa hacia la suya, firme pero tierna.

- Kairi, ellos son un factor secundario en todo esto -dijo con calma, midiendo sus palabras-. Quiero hacer lo posible por daros a todos algo de calma antes de irme, compensaros por mi marcha -hizo una pausa para besar las manos de la joven, quien ya derramaba lágrimas de dolor-. Y lo que más necesito en el mundo en este momento es estar a tu lado hasta que salga el sol. Quiero grabarte en estas manos tu ser, para que mi mente no pueda olvidarte.

Volvió a apoyar su frente en la de ella y acarició sus tiernos labios con los suyos, sin llegar a besarla. Kairi cerró los ojos, sintiendo la cálida respiración de Sora sobre ella. Tragó saliva e inspiró.

- Te quiero, Sora -dijo en un murmullo, casi imperceptible. Abrió los ojos para ver su sonrisa cómplice-. Te quiero mucho.

Necesitó besarle de nuevo, necesitó abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le permitían, necesitó llorar su marcha mientras él permanecía a su lado para enjugar sus lágrimas. Necesitó estar más cerca de Sora de lo que jamás pudo estar.

Se recostaron en el suelo, bajo los rayos de luna que se filtraban por el techo del lugar, se abrazaron como si se fueran a desvanecer. Kairi sentía que se moriría en el momento en el que Sora se marchara, y no hacía más que besarlo para llenar de alguna manera el vacío inminente de su alma.

Se incorporó para situarse sobre él. Besó sus labios y recorrió sus brazos y su pecho con las manos. Las deslizó bajo la camiseta blanca que cubría el torso de Sora, clavando su mirada en todo lo que hacía.

Él se sorprendió de la actitud de Kairi y le cogió las manos con suavidad. Miró sus ojos, decididos, y cuestionó sin hablar sus actos. Ella, por toda respuesta, invirtió el sentido de las manos para entrelazar sus dedos. Se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído palabras que no podían ser escuchadas por nadie más.

- Completémonos antes de que sea tarde.

Él se quedó perplejo. Rodeó su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos y la hizo rodar lentamente hasta dejarla a su lado, boca arriba. Él se quedó de costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre una de sus manos y buscando los dedos ajenos con la otra. Depositó un beso sobre la palma por cada lágrima derramada aquella noche. Y luego la miró, dubitativo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy segura.

Sora acarició el rostro de la joven con la yema de los dedos, y dejó descansar su mano sobre aquella suave mejilla mientras se inclinó a besarla, antes de que, instantes después, recorriera su silueta.

Pasaron horas, y la luna espió. Sora acariciaba con suavidad la espalda perlada en sudor de la joven que descansaba entre sus brazos, mal cubierta con su camiseta blanca. Kairi recuperaba el aliento refugiada en el pecho de la persona amada, mientras lloraba. No vio las lágrimas del portador de la llave espada mientras trazaba senderos en su propio dorso. No se percató del momento en el que cayeron rendidos ante el sopor.

En la orilla de la playa, dos figuras se encontraban.

Jugaron en el agua, sintiendo cómo calaba hasta el alma aquella sensación de frescura. Rieron desde un lugar en su interior que se suponía inexistente. Él vio que las hebras doradas de ella, pegadas por el agua a su frente, molestaban a la visión de aquellos dulces ojos azules y se apresuró a apartarlas con delicadeza, dejando después las manos en sus mejillas.

Roxas encontró las manos de Naminé sobre las suyas. Ella dibujó una amplia sonrisa al verlo emocionarse. Volaron mariposas en el interior de ambos al descubrir la sensación del primer beso.

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana trajeron la promesa de volver a encontrarse.

Sora fue el primero en despertar. Con la sensación de haber sido todo un sueño, se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Kairi junto a él, y sonrió. Besó su frente y se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertarla, cubriéndola bien con la camiseta blanca. Se vistió con las prendas que le quedaban y salió de aquel refugio.

Al ser temprano, no había nadie por allí, y sabía que tardarían algunas horas en aparecer. Se acercó a la orilla del mar y observó su reflejo: estaba despeinado y tenía ojeras. Se echó agua en la cara y en el pelo, tratando de arreglarse un poco. Se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, hasta que, de pronto, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura desde atrás.

Kairi apoyó la mejilla contra la espalda desnuda de Sora, y este tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

- Hoy te irás -dijo ella, como tratando de asimilarlo.

- Sí -respondió él, en un gesto autómata-. ¿Lo sentiste?

- Sí, se encontraron. Fueron felices, puedes marchar tranquilo.

Él se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con ella. Observó que se había puesto su vestido rosa. La abrazó y la besó con la amargura de la última vez.

Después de dejarla en su casa, se dirigió a casa de Riku para informarle de sus intenciones. Estaba tranquilo, pues sabía que su amigo no le pondría impedimentos, pero sentía una pesadez en el pecho por tener que separarse de él tras tanto tiempo buscándolo.

La conversación con Riku fue más fructífera de lo que se había esperado. Confesó sentirse similar, con la diferencia de que él prefería quedarse en casa y proteger la isla. Sora le hizo prometer que cuidaría de Kairi, tal y como una vez le hubo prometido a él.

Ató todos los cabos posibles en su isla natal, hasta que estuvo listo.

Sus padres no lo encajaron bien. Su madre lloró desconsoladamente y su padre se enfadó, creyendo poder prohibirle su marcha, pero le resultó en vano: la decisión estaba tomada.

Y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Annie-chan Diethel<span>_**


End file.
